1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting heads for liquid ejecting apparatuses such as ink jet printers have been proposed, in which liquid such as ink supplied from a liquid storage chamber (reservoir) to a plurality of pressure chambers is ejected through nozzles by generating pressure in the respective pressure chambers. While the reservoir communicates with a plurality of pressure chambers, it is necessary to prevent a pressure change in a pressure chamber from effecting on another pressure chamber via the reservoir. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4258668 discloses a configuration in which an opening is formed in a space of the reservoir and the opening is sealed by a flexible sealing film (also referred to as a compliance substrate). In this configuration, a fine pressure change in the reservoir is absorbed by the sealing film so that a pressure change in each pressure chamber does not effect on other pressure chambers via the reservoir.
In the configuration that seals an opening of the reservoir with a sealing film as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4258668, an intersection between the inner peripheral surface of the opening and the inner wall surface of the sealing film is an angular shape. This angular shape may often induce stagnation of liquid, leading to a problem of air bubbles being accumulated. Further, if the shape of the opening is devised taking into account only the prevention of stagnation of liquid, an area of the opening excessively decreases and an absorption effect on pressure change by the seal plate may be reduced.